YouTube: Marvel Heroes
YouTube: Marvel Heroes is an American action-adventure superhero comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since TBD 201?. Synopsis ''Spider-Man'' Seán Parker lived a tormented life until the day he was bitten by a radioactive spider, becoming a masked vigilante to TBD. ''Captain America'' (reserved) ''Iron Man'' (reserved) ''The Incredible Hulk'' (reserved) ''Mark'' (reserved) ''Ant-Man'' (reserved) ''Black Panther'' (reserved) ''X-Men'' (reserved) ''Fantastic Four'' (reserved) ''Deadpool'' (reserved) ''Daredevil'' (reserved) ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (reserved) Characters Main ''Spider-Man'' *'Seán Parker/Spider-Man' - a teenager who gets TBD. ''Captain America'' *'Dane Rogers/Captain America' - TBD ''Iron Man'' *'Toby Stark/Iron Man' - TBD ''The Incredible Hulk'' *'Dr. Brian Banner/The Incredible Hulk' - TBD ''Mark'' *'Mark Odinson' - TBD ''Ant-Man'' *'James Lang/Ant-Man (II)' - a former thief who TBD. *'Jaiden Pym/The Wasp (II)' - TBD ''Black Panther'' *'T'Odrick/Black Panther' - TBD ''X-Men'' *'Prof. Phillip Xavier/Professor X' - TBD *'Brock Howlett/McGoiter/Wolverine' - TBD *'Liza Munroe/Storm' - TBD *'Felix Summers/Cyclops' - TBD *'Marzia Grey' - TBD *'Dr. Mark McCoy/Beast' - TBD *'Anthony LeBeau/Gambit' - TBD *'Lia Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' - TBD ''Fantastic Four'' *'Dr. Ian Richards/Mr. Fantastic' - TBD *'Jenna Storm/Invisible Woman' - TBD *'James Storm/Human Torch' - TBD *'Caleb Grimm/The Thing' - TBD ''Deadpool'' *'Ian Wilson/Deadpool' - TBD ''Daredevil'' *'Ian Murdock/Daredevil' - TBD ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *'Joel Quill/Star-Lord' - TBD *'Collmora' - TBD *'Brock the Destroyer' - TBD *'EpicGroot' - TBD *'Peter Raccoon' - TBD Others *'Adriana Romanoff/Black Widow' - TBD *'AJ Barton/Hawkeye' - TBD *'Tessa Danvers/Captain Marvel' - TBD *'Dr. Felix Strange' - TBD Supporting ''Spider-Man'' *'Aunt Lilly Parker' - Seán's caring aunt who TBD. *'Uncle Link Parker' - Sean's protective uncle who was murdered prior to the comic, giving TBD. *'Thomas Osborn' - TBD *'Rebaka Jane Watson' - TBD *'Rebecca Stacy' - TBD *'Rosanna Osborn/Vibranium Goblin' - TBD *'Andre Morales/Kid Arachnid/Spider-Man (II)' - TBD *'Jake Thompson' - TBD *'Allan' - TBD *'Denisse Moon/Silk' - TBD *'Corazon/Spider-Girl' - TBD *'J. Clark Jameson' - TBD **'Elle Brant' - TBD **'Adande Robertson' - TBD *'Capt. Casey Stacy' - TBD **'Officer Tay Davis' - TBD *'Det. Jaiden Watanabe' - TBD *'Red Hardy/Red Cat' - TBD *'Gabbi Sablinova/Silver Sable' - TBD * ''Iron Man'' *'Anna "Pepper" Potts/Rescue' - TBD *'Link Jarvis' - TBD *'Brian "Happy" Hogan' - TBD *'"Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' - TBD * ''Ant-Man'' *'Dr. Matthew Pym/Ant-Man (I)' - TBD *'Stephanie Pym/The Wasp (I)' - TBD *'Tim' - TBD ''Deadpool'' *'TBD/Copycat' - TBD *'Hanson/Weasel' - TBD * ''Daredevil'' *'Page' - TBD *'Avidan Or TBD/Foggy Nelson' - TBD * Antagonists *'Dougos' - TBD **'Malindbula' - TBD *'Darktron' - TBD ''Spider-Man'' *'Dr. Mikey Osborn/Green Goblin' - TBD *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Tom Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - TBD **'Gregory Marko/Sandman' - TBD **'Zach Dillon/Electro' - TBD **'Jimmy Toomes/Vulture' - TBD **'Dan Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter' - a Russian hunter who TBD. **'Craig Beck/Mysterio' - TBD *'Dr. Curt Patrick/The Lizard' - TBD *'Logan Brock/Venom' - TBD *'Jack Kassidy/Carnage' - TBD *'George Li/Mr. Negative' - TBD * ''Captain America'' *'Wilford Schmidt/Red Skull' - TBD *'Anna Sarkassian/Madame Hydra' - TBD *'Brian Zola' - TBD * ''Iron Man'' *'Dave Stane/Iron Monger' - TBD * ''Mark'' *'Loki Septicye' - TBD *'Amora the Girlfriend Fairy' - TBD * *'Brock the Grandmaster' - TBD * ''Ant-Man'' *'Adam Cross/Yellowjacket' - TBD *'Denise Starr/Ghost' - TBD *'Alex Burch' - TBD ''X-Men'' *'Doug Eisenhardt/Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto' - TBD **'Dodie Darkhölme/Mystique' - TBD ** * ''Fantastic Four'' *'Dr. Matthew von Doom' - TBD *'Ep'lrt/Super Skrull' - TBD * ''Deadpool'' *'Craig Freeman/Ajax' - TBD ** * ''Daredevil'' *'Lloyd, Film Herald, Jonathan Young Or TBD/Kingpin' - TBD **'Natchios' - TBD * ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *'Rhett the Living Planet' - TBD *'Jonathan the Accuser' - a rogue Kree who aims to destroy Xandar for their treachery. *'Lillesha' - TBD * Issues # # # # Trivia